Back To The Dance Floor
by Theresa471
Summary: Special revised edition to the sequel of Gentle Heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: Due to the request of the readers. I am reposting this special story having been revised. It's going to be five chapters in all. Please be advise the story will have a M rating for Sexual content. Thanks.**

"Back To The Dance Floor"

Sequel To "A Gentle Heart"

It's months now since Scully and her husband Fox Mulder were out on a real evening. Since being busy with cases, including being stuck in the snow storm months back in Stark, New Hampshire.

She was glad they were able to renew their vows with a simple ceremony, with most of their friends from the F.B.I. office and the hospital she works part time, including her own brother Bill attending. Even though she was lucky. Since he's always on the road for his company.

They decided not to take a honeymoon, since there case load was very heavy at the moment.

Mulder was waiting for Scully to come into the office. After working on her newest young patient at the Washington.D.C. hospital. She was able to operate on the 14th year old with terminal brain cancer. She was hoping to stop the spread with using the stem cell research.

There would be three different surgeries using the stem cell research with permission from the parents. Knowing full well their son Jamie might not live any way. They were taking a big gamble.

Today was the first day with Scully starting very early at the hospital. She'd told Mulder. She didn't know when she would be done with the operation.

/

Five hours prior

Mulder was happy to have his wife in his arms, since life has been so damn busy of late.

Scully needed him badly this evening. She was reeking from her sex, with Mulder with his face buried. She was totally wet from all of the orgasms she'd by him, she was glowing along with being sore.

"Thank you." She says while placing butter fly kisses on his chest and forehead.

"For what Dana?" Laying back onto the pillows with his arms behind his head thinking.

"For proving to me, you still love me despite the past few months with work. What we need again, is another night on the dance floor like the first time Fox." Before getting out of bed fully nude to take a shower. "I need to be at the hospital in an hour to operate on Jamie with the stem cell research."

"I would love it Dana to have that night back again?" He says with great energies.

"Lets see how it goes with the surgery today. Maybe we can leave the X Files behind this evening and enjoy ourselves once again, I need to get into the shower." She grins at her husband before going and sticking out her tongue at him.

Before she looked back, he was already asleep to really be a miracle in it's self after several rounds of rough and hard sex.

/

15 minutes later

She came out to get dress having to be very quiet not to wake Mulder. She'd gotten dressed in record time before checking for her keys, money to be inside of her purse, along with her F.B.I. Badge and weapon.

She leaves while looking at her sleeping, handsome husband inside of the bedroom of the house.

An hour later having walked into the hospital, she was able to go see her patient Jamie before starting the surgery.

The nurses on the floor had told her Jamie's mother and father were waiting for her in his room for one last chat.

When she went to her office first. She placed on her white jacket before heading on over to the surgeon's wing.

She knocked on the door to let them know she was here to speak with them and Jamie.

"So how is everyone this morning?" She says to the three looking on at her.

Jamie is the first to speak cutting off his mother. "Dana, I am happy you came to see me before the surgery, I was getting worried, you wouldn't show up to see me."

"Of course, Jamie, I was coming to see you. I wouldn't miss out talking with my favorite patient." She says with a huge smile on her face before coming over to give the boy a big hug.

"Will I see you when I wake up from the surgery?" He says while looking at his mother and father hoping for the best that their son comes out of it.

"Of course Jami. You will see me after the surgery." She says with a heart felt sentiment, even though the cancer had spread throughout his entire brain.

Everyone knew that the surgery was only for the last resort with Scully and Jamie's parents. Even Jamie suspected as much as well hoping for the best to try and save his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: Due to the request of the readers. I am reposting this special story having been revised. It's going to be five chapters in all. Please be advise the story will have a M rating for Sexual content. Thanks.**

"Back To The Dance Floor"

Sequel To "A Gentle Heart"

It's months now since Scully and her husband Fox Mulder were out on a real evening. Since being busy with cases, including being stuck in the snow storm months back in Stark, New Hampshire.

She was glad they were able to renew their vows with a simple ceremony, with most of their friends from the F.B.I. office and the hospital she works part time, including her own brother Bill attending. Even though she was lucky. Since he's always on the road for his company.

They decided not to take a honeymoon, since there case load was very heavy at the moment.

Mulder was waiting for Scully to come into the office. After working on her newest young patient at the Washington.D.C. hospital. She was able to operate on the 14th year old with terminal brain cancer. She was hoping to stop the spread with using the stem cell research.

There would be three different surgeries using the stem cell research with permission from the parents. Knowing full well their son Jamie might not live any way. They were taking a big gamble.

Today was the first day with Scully starting very early at the hospital. She'd told Mulder. She didn't know when she would be done with the operation.

/

Five hours prior

Mulder was happy to have his wife in his arms, since life has been so damn busy of late.

Scully needed him badly this evening. She was reeking from her sex, with Mulder with his face buried. She was totally wet from all of the orgasms she'd by him, she was glowing along with being sore.

"Thank you." She says while placing butter fly kisses on his chest and forehead.

"For what Dana?" Laying back onto the pillows with his arms behind his head thinking.

"For proving to me, you still love me despite the past few months with work. What we need again, is another night on the dance floor like the first time Fox." Before getting out of bed fully nude to take a shower. "I need to be at the hospital in an hour to operate on Jamie with the stem cell research."

"I would love it Dana to have that night back again?" He says with great energies.

"Lets see how it goes with the surgery today. Maybe we can leave the X Files behind this evening and enjoy ourselves once again, I need to get into the shower." She grins at her husband before going and sticking out her tongue at him.

Before she looked back, he was already asleep to really be a miracle in it's self after several rounds of rough and hard sex.

/

15 minutes later

She came out to get dress having to be very quiet not to wake Mulder. She'd gotten dressed in record time before checking for her keys, money to be inside of her purse, along with her F.B.I. Badge and weapon.

She leaves while looking at her sleeping, handsome husband inside of the bedroom of the house.

An hour later having walked into the hospital, she was able to go see her patient Jamie before starting the surgery.

The nurses on the floor had told her Jamie's mother and father were waiting for her in his room for one last chat.

When she went to her office first. She placed on her white jacket before heading on over to the surgeon's wing.

She knocked on the door to let them know she was here to speak with them and Jamie.

"So how is everyone this morning?" She says to the three looking on at her.

Jamie is the first to speak cutting off his mother. "Dana, I am happy you came to see me before the surgery, I was getting worried, you wouldn't show up to see me."

"Of course, Jamie, I was coming to see you. I wouldn't miss out talking with my favorite patient." She says with a huge smile on her face before coming over to give the boy a big hug.

"Will I see you when I wake up from the surgery?" He says while looking at his mother and father hoping for the best that their son comes out of it.

"Of course Jami. You will see me after the surgery." She says with a heart felt sentiment, even though the cancer had spread throughout his entire brain.

Everyone knew that the surgery was only for the last resort with Scully and Jamie's parents. Even Jamie suspected as much as well hoping for the best to try and save his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Back To The Dance Floor

For Mature Audiences For sexual content.

When Fox Mulder had arrived home from his work, he was able to convince A.D. Walter Skinner to let him go home early, he was mellowing somewhat with his age, it was mostly because of his girlfriend Christina, deciding to leave William's rebel group to be with Skinner instead.

Mulder had made sure to be very quiet walking into the apartment, knowing full well his wife was sound asleep in the bedroom, for tonight's activities.

There was even a note left for him, to make sure to wake her up at 3.30 to take a shower and be dressed.

This would give him his chance to sleep as well, but on the couch instead, he was glad there were blankets in the hall closet to keep him warm for the most part.

Even though the weather was nice, he still had some what of a chill going through his body, what he really needed was his wife to keep him warm, but right now it was not possible.

Once he hit the couch while placing the blankets, along with setting his alarm on his watch to wake him at the same time.

A few minutes later, he was out like a light.

/

Sometime later

Dana Scully was starting to stir in her sleep, waking up slowly, she looked at the time, it was a few minutes before 3.30 P.M., her husband would be coming into the bedroom to wake her up, instead this time she would be doing this to him.

When she gets up with putting on her robe, since she was wearing nothing at all while sleeping. She was hungry for her husband, and she needed him very badly at the moment.

She goes to place a kiss onto his cheek bending over her husband on the couch.

Fox Mulder started to stir on the couch having his watch finally go off with the alarm, along with seeing his wife bending over him.

"Hey!, are you all right Dana?" He asked with a gentle tone of his voice.

"Fox, I need you very badly right now, I need to suck your cock right now, and taste every inch of it." She replies before going down to pull off he blankets and starting with pulling off his belt, pants to leave him with just his white boxers.

This is when she placed her hand inside, to take a hold of his penis to start using her tongue doing her magic on him.

Before he knew it, his entire penis was engulfed into her mouth, sucking every inch of his shaft, while he pushed her head further down to where she was able to control her gag reflex.

He was moaning so loud, it couldn't be help in regard to what she was doing to him in the first place.

He arched his back for when his orgasm was coming along inside of her mouth to have him scream out, he was breathing so hard, he wasn't able to catch his breath almost. "Dana!, he says with trying to stop her from going any further or else he won't be any good for this evening."We need to take a shower Dana and get dressed for the dancing."

"All right Fox, But I am not done with you this evening, when I am finished tonight, you won't be able to walk for days.

Inside the shower the both of them were behaving knowing full well they would never make it to the dance floor or anything else for that matter.

After 15th minutes, they were out of the shower and started to get dressed.

She was wearing the same dress, she had on for the first time around, but this time she left her hair down, along with a change with the earrings having to be two angels, as with her cross this time, along with her Opium perfume.

Once they were outside, weather wise it was just lovely with the sun starting to go down for the evening, they would be heading over to the dance hall, with it being a Tuesday, it was going to some what busy with a band tonight playing called The Blue Jays a local group that sings and plays Oldies but Goodies like the last band.

When they arrived, the valet was able to take their vehicle into the main parking lot, while Scully and Mulder started to walk in, but he stopped her to take her into his arms for the quick kiss and to say. "I love you, Dana Scully." Before breaking off to heads inside the dance hall, they could see the place was busy, along with the head waiter coming up to them.

"Yes, I am Fox Mulder, I called earlier for reservations and a table in the corner."

"Of Course, Mr. Mulder, I have you in my reservation log book, please come this way, I will show you to your seats."

"Thank you, Scully were actually here again, we made it, free of work and our daily problems, lets not enjoy ourselves for the rest of the evening." They walk behind the head waiter to be taken to their seats. Fox Mulder pulled out Scully's chair to have her be seated and pushed in a little, while the waiter hand her the menu.

"Your main waiter Jerome will be serving you this evening, he will be here in a moment, enjoy yourself Mrs. Mulder."

He walks off to head for the entrance again to greet the others coming in to dance.

The both of them were really relaxed, while watching the band on the bandstand setting up for the evening.

"Before I forget Dana, are we still going to try for that baby tonight or when ever it does happened?" While looking at his menu with excitement in his step and facial expression.

"Now what do you think Fox, we have all evening to try for one, even though I did had my cycle finished up three days ago, my hormones currently are at a all time level, anything is possible?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Back To The Dance Floor

For Mature Audiences For Sexual Content.

The waiter Jerome walked into the kitchen to place their orders, it was busy, everyone was running around working on all of the customers orders.

Scully asked her husband on whether he wanted to go up to the dance floor, since they had to wait for their food.

The sound of the music was mostly slow to begin the evening, with the Blue Jays playing with a group of six.

"Sure Dana, I would love to very much." He gets up to pull out his wife's chair, before saying to her that he loves her a great deal.

"I love you as well Fox."Before squeezing his groin area really quick before someone catches her with the gesture. "I can't wait to handle your shaft later." He smiled before pulling her to the dance floor.

Taking their time on the floor moving with the mood of the tune, Mulder was holding his wife really close to him, to feel the burning embers of her body throwing off the heat of her hormones.

He wanted her so bad, he can taste it in his mouth, but he had to wait never the less.

The next tune that came came up was "Be My Baby", Mulder and Scully stayed on the dance floor for another some what quicker dance, she was able to keep up with him, as he was wiggling his behind to have her chuckling.

"What's so funny Dana?" He says before taking her into a closer embrace.

"You, sweetie!" She moves to kiss him with a passionate kiss to knock his socks off, along with the rest of the dancers watching on, while they stopped to work their magic.

After that, they looked to see everyone was watching them, along with clapping, it was at this point they went back to their seats, Jerome was coming over with their foods and drinks.

But in the meantime the Blue Jays started to play "Leader Of The Pack" to have everyone clapping and screaming out from excitement of the tune.

Just about all of the younger crowd went up to dance, since it was a much faster tune.

"I must say Dana, I haven't been disappointed for when it comes to the quality of the food choices, this Rib Eye is just tasty. I just hope yours is just as delicious for when it comes to your sex.?"

It took a minute for Scully to catch up to what her husband was actually saying to her in regard to her clit. She almost choked on her salad.

"I am sure Fox, It will be, when we are at the park under those beautiful trees."

After a while their was silence between the both of them, having to be listening to the next tune of "Sincerely", Mulder asked on whether she was interested to dance to this lovely tune, she said yes to his request.

Once they were on the dance floor, Scully asked her husband, she wanted to leave, she was more interested in having him eating her under the trees, hopefully their would be a moon to make it more magical.

"I am ready Dana, lets finish this dance, pay the bill, and then we will be off. Their will be other times to come back to this special place."

"I agreed." She says with heart felt emotion. Along with having to think about Jamie having to be with his twilight friends in heaven.

She still had one more chore to do, was with attending his funeral that was supposed to be schedule in a few days at the National Cemetary.

Chapter Five up next


	5. Chapter 5

Final Chapter For Mature Audiences

After Fox Mulder paid for the bill, the Blue Jays were playing the last song of the first set to be "Earth Angel", Scully started to think about Jamie having to be in heaven now with his guardian angel.

When her husband had come over to her at the main entrance, she had tears, having to be thinking in regard, to what had happen with Jamie in the operating room, it was just too sad, their really wasn't anything to be done for the young boy and his cancer.

It had reminded her too much of herself, for when she had first found out many years ago, with her cancer having gone into remission without having a real reason as to how.

Fox Mulder had suspected with his wife's tears, it would have to do with Jamie.

But after a few moments, she was feeling some what better, having to walked outside into the fresh air, along with looking up to see a half moon out tonight, with the cloud cover having to be very little this evening.

"Look Fox, the moon is out tonight, even though only half this evening, it's still going to be magical never the less." She says before walking into his embrace, to have her husband give her a very passionate kiss, and this time, they didn't care who was watching them.

When he breaks off the kiss, he tells her we need to go now to the park.

15 minutes later having entered the park entrance, they were able to find their perfect spot away from the lights, side walk and any type of walking traffic.

While taking the blankets and their little sex toys in a small bag that Scully carrying in her hand.

Scully had pulled down the top of her dress to expose her perky breasts with a Fox Mulder looking on, while she goes to lay down on the blankets, she was able to pull her dress up with having taken off her under wear.

She was ready for him never the less, ever since he had come home from work.

"You are beautiful Dana." He says in the heat of passion, dropping down after stepping out of his shoes, pants, his shirt and jacket, leaving him in just his boxers already expanding from the growth of his shaft from within.

He goes to lay on top of her, while he brings her head up to meet up with his mouth and tongue to kiss, while he places his other hand down to her opening to begin probing, while feeling her wetness.

This is what she wanted very badly, along with her husband, a night of seduction, passionate and sex to ease their sorrows of the past.

After a few moments, she goes to pull down his boxers to have his shaft spring out, while she places it near her opening, it's at this point, her husband lifts up both of her legs wide, to sharply enter her to have her cringe at first from the assualt, before holding onto his hips with her legs, to feel every inch of him inside.

The both of them were moaning from the heat of the passion between them, unable to breath, while Mulder continued on with his strokes both hard and stroke, hitting that particular spot to have her soaked andet. During the time he was starting to sweat from the exertion of the sexual act.

Finally that moment arrived with the couple coming together to orgasm to the point of almost passing out.

A few minutes later, he says to her in a gentle whispered, "We need to finish this at home." Tasting her now, having gone down after pulling out. "We have a baby to make Dana." He stops what he was doing, to move up to kiss her one last time before getting ready to leave, it was at this point the moon had gone behind the clouds.

The rest of the evening was just beauitful between them in the bedroom, his seed having to been planted several times, hopefully they will know within the next month or so, on whether his wife will find out, on whether she was going to be having a baby after all this time.

/

Three days Later Dana Scully was standing directly in front of Jamie's grave, after talking with his parents at their home. She had told them, she was very sorry for their lost mostly, and hopefully they would be able to continue on with their lives.

When she was told the news that Maragret was going to have a baby after 15 years and with Jamie passing, only made it more of a miracle to have a life continued on with the next birth, while Jamie was in heaven to watch over.

Fox Mulder was stan0ding next to his wife with tears running down her face. She says her final words to Jamie. "Good bye, your in peace now, along with having to be in heaven."

"Come on Dana, lets go home, I love you." Before walking away from the grave site.

THE END


End file.
